


My Sweet Heart

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve
Summary: 甜心公主Alpha S×冷面保镖Beta J /A装O





	My Sweet Heart

电影节的人总是很多，尤其是挤在围栏外的狂热粉丝，松本润无时无刻不在担心那些蠢蠢欲动的男女会将围栏挤垮向这边冲过来。  
经纪人看了眼手表，在松本耳边说道，“时间差不多了，该入场了。”松本点点头，再次确认了对讲机能正常使用，转身为即将掀起尖叫高潮的这位打开车门。  
一条腿刚迈下车，松本就觉得四周爆发的尖叫声快将他的耳膜冲破。而当樱井翔完全走下车时，松本已经快听不到对讲机里的指示了。  
看来自己需要将音量再调大一些了，第一次出这种任务的他还是低估了粉丝的热情。  
万众瞩目的电影明星樱井翔今日身着火红西装衬得他肤白如雪，波点小领结则令他的笑容更加甜美。  
人人喜爱的迷人宝贝一下车就给他正前方的粉丝们一个甜蜜飞吻，松本紧张地盯着半个身子都几乎越过围栏的第一排的人们，越发觉得今日工作艰难了。  
今夜他的任务就是确保这位一点都不安分的主子人身的绝对安全。  
但在看到樱井合影时毫不顾忌地将整个人都塞到了那位魁梧的男粉丝怀中后，松本工作需要的面无表情的脸已经额上青筋暴出，几近严肃到可怕。  
他只想尽快将樱井安全带到会场，却只能面对过于宠粉的樱井笑眯眯给粉丝的领口签名这种需要他神经高度集中的场面。樱井低头签名时松本又一次挡住了从人群中伸出来的手，抿紧嘴唇，冷峻的眼神让不少粉丝却步。  
“翔君！！！”一位女粉丝拼命地往前倾向樱井的方向凑，松本见状立刻上前一步挡在她与樱井中间。樱井只是轻轻拍了拍松本抬起的手臂，“没事的。”  
便拿起马克笔，俯身用手指点了点女粉丝的脸颊，“你是想要我签在这吗？”  
“是的！！！”女粉丝激动地点头。樱井笑笑，动作轻柔地在女粉丝的右脸上签上自己的名字。走之前还不忘给女粉丝一个wink引起更大的骚动。  
“回家记得洗脸哦~”  
樱井转身看向松本，脸上带着歉意，“抱歉呐保镖先生，我只是想尽可能地满足我的粉丝们，时间还够吗？”松本看着他眼中的乞求，即使对讲机里是催促他马上将樱井带入会场的命令，他还是点了点头。  
樱井随后绽放的笑容让他有那么一瞬间理解了粉丝们的狂热。一边注意着人群，一边不自觉地用余光去瞟樱井身后翘起的西服外套，和被西装裤紧紧包裹的翘臀。  
松本干咳了一声，将注意力全然转移到躁动的人群上。也许回家后去找几部樱井的电影看看应该也不坏。

护送樱井从会场离开上车后，松本的工作才算是结束。他松了松领带，看着远去的车辆，脑子里还是樱井。虽然他因迁就樱井晚到会场而被组长训了，但在回想到樱井的笑容后而毫不在意。松本摇了摇头，他的职业大忌就是对保护对象有除工作以外的情感，而他今天与樱井只是第一次见面就快被对方迷得神魂颠倒，他不知道该说是自己的失职还是樱井的魅力太大。  
因为工作需要，松本几乎时刻待命，平时没有什么机会去电影院或关注影视圈，对樱井也只是知有其人而已。今日见到真人，媒体的评价“人人都爱樱井翔”，樱井倒也是名副其实了。  
本以为电影节只是一次偶然的工作，松本没想到他还能再见到樱井。  
几周后樱井的经纪人联系上了他。站在樱井家客厅看着半躺在沙发上吃水果的樱井，松本没觉得有一丁点的实感。  
“想聘我当樱井先生的贴身保镖？”松本再次向经纪人确认。  
“是的，樱井先生很欣赏你在电影节上的表现。”不知道是不是松本的职业直觉，经纪人的语气总觉得有些怪怪的，像是在努力隐藏着其中的无奈，“你知道的，樱井先生作为一个Omega，又是公众人物，的确是需要多加注意安全。”  
而句中的“Omega”更是被加重了语气强调。  
“这样啊，但是我还需要去向公司请……”  
“不用请示了，我已经跟你的公司谈好了。”樱井从沙发上站起来，右手在睡裤上随意抹了抹，向松本伸去，“松本君，从今以后请多指教了。”  
松本握住樱井的手，不敢太用力，浅浅地吸一口气，“那么，请多指教。”  
经纪人把相关事项的说明交给松本后就离开了。樱井向后靠上沙发，一手抬起放在靠背上，“好了，除了我的卧室和书房，选一个房间吧。”  
“嗯？” 松本歪头表示不解。  
樱井指了指里间的房间，“从明天起，你就要跟我一起住在这里啊，松本君。”樱井一字一字地缓慢说道。  
松本睁大了眼睛低头去翻文件，白纸黑字赫然写着他将住在樱井的公寓里进行真真正正的“贴身”保护。  
“请等一等，”松本目光扫到最下一行的文字，“为什么连起居都是由我负责？”  
“嘛，”樱井耸耸肩，嘟着嘴的样子无辜极了，“因为听你的组长说你做饭很好吃嘛~”  
松本此刻站在樱井家的客厅，看着半倚在沙发上的樱井，打从心里觉得自己摊上了一个大麻烦。

“好厉害啊，松本君居然会做松饼！”  
“松本君烤的面包也好好吃！”  
“和式早餐松本君会做吗？真的假的，松本君你还有什么不会的吗！”  
“连牛奶都是松本君泡的才好喝！”  
松本向樱井举起手上拿的盒装牛奶，努力控制面部表情，“樱井先生，我只不过是把从超市买的牛奶放微波炉里热了一下而已。”  
经过几天的朝夕相处，松本不止一次怀疑自己究竟是来干什么的，确定合同上写的是保镖而不是保姆吗。他从来没有如此闲过，最近樱井似乎也没有什么工作，每天他只需要为樱井做好早饭叫他起床，然后就是在家陪樱井看电视，或者是在樱井把自己关在卧室的时候一个人看电视。松本觉得这几天他差不多要把他这辈子的电视都要看完了。  
樱井朝他吐了吐舌头，转移了话题，“松本君，今天我要去拍杂志图，等会你要准备准备跟我出门哦。”  
“好的。”松本点点头，转身回厨房收拾。在房间换衣服时他活动了下这几天过度放松的全身，终于能回归正业了。  
松本与经纪人站在角落里看着樱井穿着灰蓝色和服手持折扇乖巧地跪坐在坐垫上，气质与早上那个穿着家居服顶着一头乱毛的人判若两人。樱井或抿嘴浅笑，或低头将半张脸躲于扇后只露出两只传情的大眼睛。  
整个摄影棚几乎只剩下了不断的快门声和摄影师的“Good!”“Nice!”，所有人都在情不自禁地欣赏着樱井。  
“那个樱井桑，要不要试一试女式和服？”一旁的杂志编辑小心翼翼地试探道。  
松本不禁挑眉，突如其来的女装要求樱井会怎样应对呢。他补看了樱井演的电影，角色的女装扮相也不是没有，只不过是欧式的贵妇长裙。  
“樱井桑穿女式和服岂不是会超色情？”站在一旁的工作人员的小声谈论打断了松本的思绪。松本不着痕迹地向那边倾了身体。  
“那肯定的啊，就他那张小脸，谁不想扒开厚厚的和服去......”后面的话语隐于了耳畔之间，但多少松本都能猜出来。咳了几声引起了交谈的工作人员的注意，两人在瞥见松本绷紧的表情后噤了声。  
大概樱井找他来保护自己就是要提防会有想将意淫变为现实的人吧。再抬眼去看樱井，樱井已经从坐垫上站了起来，“可以啊。”却是往松本这边看了一眼。  
这次干咳的轮到了经纪人，松本转头询问，“怎么了吗？”  
经纪人连忙摆手，“没事没事，只是有点着凉了，诶呀可能是昨晚被子没盖好吧。”  
“这样啊......”自从在樱井家再见时，松本就一直觉得樱井经纪人的表现有些奇怪，但又说不上来是哪里奇怪。  
经纪人见松本没有再追问，便继续发问，“松本君，前几天樱井他一切还好吗？”  
“挺好的啊。”松本不解。  
“啊，这样啊。”经纪人顿了顿，“是这样的，这几天是他的发情期，本来这种时期我们一般都是不安排他工作的，但是马上又要有一部电影要开拍，这边也不能再推了。”  
松本这才意识到为什么樱井每天都要把自己关在卧室里好一阵，可能就是在靠抑制剂熬过发情吧。作为Beta的松本闻不到信息素的味道，也不存在发情期，这才会忽视了樱井的问题。  
“所以这几天的工作麻烦你多注意一点了。”在松本点头后经纪人又凑到他耳边小声说道，“其实我们找你也是因为之前樱井他遇到了跟踪狂，可能是极端的粉丝。实在是担心他的安全。”  
松本心中一顿，低声应答，“我明白了。”  
加强警惕的松本却迟迟等不到换完衣服的樱井出现，摄影师也有些急躁了，一个劲地问工作人员樱井好了没。松本的直觉告诉他事情有些不对，向经纪人问了樱井的乐屋在哪就飞快地赶了过去。  
还没等他走到门口，他就闻到了很浓郁的黑加仑香薰的味道，这和樱井家的香薰蜡烛是一样的。松本立刻加快了步伐，来到门口发现门果然被反锁了。  
松本向后退了几步，助跑几步抬脚踹开了乐屋的门。门一开他就看到面色潮红的樱井被另一名男子压在化妆台上。  
樱井身上的女式和服被扯得胸前大开，半个肩膀裸露在空气中。樱井挣扎着抬头看了过来，“松本君……”声音弱弱地向他求救。  
松本冲上前拎着男子的衣领把他扯离樱井，几个动作就将那人制服住。他扭过头急切地问樱井，“樱井先生，你没事吧！”  
樱井大口喘着气，“我，我没事……”却一副明显有事的样子。  
“你的药呢？你需要它。”松本意识到樱井发情了。樱井抬起胳膊指了指放在房间另一边的包，松本一记手刀敲晕男子，把他放到地上就去帮樱井拿抑制剂。  
“是这个吗？”他只找到一个类似药瓶的容器。  
樱井点了点头，松本便将它递了过去，顺便拿起了桌上的一瓶水。  
服过抑制剂的樱井明显好了一些，他喘着气向松本致谢。  
松本摇摇头，“是我失职了，让樱井先生差点受到了伤害。”  
“没有的事。”樱井轻轻说道，肩上的衣料似乎又往下掉了些，圆润的肩膀完全呈现在松本的眼前，“是松本君救了我呢。”  
松本别过脸再次干咳了两声，“话说樱井先生把家里的香薰带过来了吗？”  
“嗯......”樱井的声音也小了下去，“我整理一下衣服准备待会的拍摄。”  
“好的，我在外面等你。”松本慌忙拎起昏迷的男子走了出去。  
接下来的摄影进行的很顺利，松本一刻也不敢松懈地盯着樱井的四周，结束后也守在了乐屋外，即使知道今天不会再出现同样的情况，但他只要一想起樱井那弱不禁风的样子就担心不已。他一直是知道Omega在性别上是处于弱势的，只是亲眼见证到即使自身面对危险也无能为力的处境，便从心底里为Omega抱不平。而自己无法改变现状，那就做他所能做的，比如保证樱井的安全。  
松本无法想象自己如果是Omega会怎样，他一定早就无法忍受自己的劣势。而樱井却还通过自己的努力站到了人群的高处。  
“松本君，在想什么呢？”换完衣服的樱井不知何时走到了松本的身边。  
松本这才从思绪中回过神来，“抱歉，刚刚走神了。”  
樱井不以为然地笑笑，“啊，肚子好饿啊，我们去吃荞麦面吧！”

“我的天呐！”一回到家樱井就对着手机大喊出声，招呼着还在玄关换鞋的松本过去。  
“发生什么了吗？”松本以为出了什么事情，急匆匆走过去樱井就差点把手机怼到他脸上，“你快看看这个。”  
松本把手机拿远些才去看屏幕，他这才明白樱井在惊叹什么。之前电影节入场时拍的樱井的照片被传上了网，而护在他身边的松本自然也是入了镜。这本没什么，只是旁边的配字让松本十分在意。  
请问他可以问问“姐妹们！甜心公主和冷面保镖难道不好嗑吗！”是什么吗，而下面的评论更是让他大开眼见。为什么连他与樱井如何调情都给写出来了！  
“你不觉得粉丝们真的很有趣吗？”樱井绕到了他身后趴在他肩上一起看着，笑出了声。  
松本不解地转头，“有趣？”他可一点都没有感受到什么幽默，结果差一点与肩上的樱井撞了个正着。  
樱井仿佛闪着光亮的大眼睛近在咫尺，松本一下就愣住了。樱井却没被吓到，还在冲松本笑，“他们说你冷酷的外表下藏着颗闷骚的心呢，还说你要把我按在汽车后座上做不可描述的事情，难道不有趣吗~”  
松本的眼睛倏地睁大了，他立刻推开樱井，把手机也塞回给樱井，“您别开玩笑了，今天您一定累了，早些休息吧，晚安。”就逃一般地跑回房间了。  
樱井歪着头站在原地，“按在汽车后座啊......”勾起一边嘴角。

不久后樱井的新电影如期开机了，松本自然也是寸步不离地守在了片场。  
“翔酱你的新保镖还真是尽职啊，连我跟你说话都要盯着。”二宫又瞥了眼不远处的松本。樱井嬉笑着回应，“那可不是，他怕万一我们的大导演要潜规则我怎么办~”  
二宫冷哼了一声，“我对同类可没兴趣，你以为每个人都是你？”  
樱井立刻把手指放在嘴唇上示意二宫小点声，“他是Beta。”  
“哦？”二宫立刻来了兴趣，摸着下巴正大光明地打量着松本，“我还以为他是Alpha呢，你看他那气场，啧啧啧，居然只是个Beta。”  
“他把刘海放下来超可爱的。”樱井挑眉，语气中竟带了些骄傲。  
“但是你勾得到他吗？而且他要是知道了真......”二宫没说完的话被樱井用手掌堵回了肚子里。  
“快了。我觉得他会接受的。”樱井的舌头顶着口腔内壁，含笑看向二宫。二宫“切”了一声，招呼着工作人员准备接下来的拍摄。  
而目睹了樱井两人咬耳朵的松本此时心里很不是滋味，他不知道樱井与二宫的关系如何，只觉得电影拍摄期间两人的举动一直都过于亲密。尤其刚才樱井把手覆上二宫的唇时，他心里没由来升起了一股闷气。他明白他不应该这样，只是，有些控制不住自己的情绪。  
二宫突然看向自己也过于突兀，那种玩味的眼神让他有些不知所措。不知道他们聊了什么，自己能做的只是故作镇定。作为保镖，他的职责是保护樱井，而不是探究樱井的交友情况。樱井的任何私人交往都不在他的职责范围。  
虽然之前樱井给他看的粉丝们对他们俩之间关系的各种幻想让他一度很难在樱井面前不去想那些过激的发言，但他也很清楚那些是绝对不可能成真的。这有悖他的职业道德。  
松本再去寻找人群中的樱井，他正在闭着眼接受着化妆师的补妆，撅着嘴让粉色染上他的唇。不知道一旁的二宫说了什么让他一下绷不住笑开了，相处了这么些时间，松本知道樱井很容易被逗笑，所以现在只有他笑得前扑后仰的场景也是无比正常了。  
只是......松本下意识咬住下唇，他胸口的闷气为什么越来越强烈了呢。  
一整天的拍摄下来，樱井除了正式拍摄的时间，其余绝大部分都是跟二宫黏在一起。松本以前没有见过片场是什么样子，他知道演员是需要和导演经常交谈，但似乎樱井和二宫在一起的时间未免过于长了。就算樱井是主角也不应该。更何况，讲戏需要哈哈大笑吗。  
“松本君，今天你先回去吧，我要和nino去喝酒。”结束后樱井把自己的包扔给了松本就拉着二宫的胳膊往停车场走。  
“诶？”松本看着手上的包不知道该作何反应。  
樱井回过头对他笑笑，“放心，nino会负责把我安全送回家的~”松本只看到二宫耸了耸肩。  
目送樱井与二宫离去，松本还站在原地有些懵。今日的烦闷值达到了最高点，他自己都想不到原因。无用功般地扯了扯领带，将错误都归咎于系得过紧的领带。  
回家的路上给自己买了个可乐饼作为安抚，松本对今晚他将面对的灾难一无所知。  
松本刚擦着头发从浴室里走出来，门铃就响起来了。  
“快接着你家樱井，他可太沉了。”二宫架着樱井一脸很痛苦的样子。松本慌忙放下毛巾去接过樱井，樱井带着一身酒气扑向了松本。解放了的二宫揉着自己的肩膀十分嫌弃的样子，“明天还要拍摄的人居然让自己喝成这样，我不介意你今晚好好管教他。”  
“嗯？您说什么？”松本忙着扶在自己身上乱蹭的樱井，没有太注意二宫说了什么。  
二宫摆摆手，“没事，我走了。”就赶紧缩进电梯了。  
“樱井先生，你怎么喝了这么多啊。”松本半抱着樱井往屋内走，眉头微皱明显是被樱井身上强烈的酒味给熏到了。樱井现在闻起来就像是把半瓶日本酒倒在了身上一般。  
“润君......”樱井把头埋在松本的颈窝处嗅来嗅去，“我好热...你帮帮我......”樱井已经扒开了松本的领口在松本的锁骨上细碎地啃咬着。  
看起来像是又发情了一般。  
“樱井先生，你只是醉了。”松本将樱井的脑袋稍微推离了自己，“你的发情期早就过了。”  
小心地让樱井倒在沙发上，松本呼了口气，“我去帮你倒杯茶醒醒酒，你现在这休息一下......”还没来得及转身就被一股大力拉了下去，等他反应过来倒在沙发上的就是他了，而樱井则跪在沙发上压着自己。  
“樱井先生？”樱井的刘海挡住了他的眼睛让松本看不清他的表情。  
樱井的一条腿跪在了松本的双腿之间，往前一挤就压在了松本的胯间。樱井往旁边甩了甩刘海，抬眼盯住松本。眼神让松本想起了电视里看到的捕食猎物的狮子。  
“我这当然是发情了，只有你才能满足我。”樱井慢慢靠近松本，松本不知道是该推开他还是由着他来。他怕要是樱井仗着酒劲反抗，自己控制不住力度而弄伤他。  
“樱井先生，你先听我说。”松本决定先跟樱井好好说，想趁他注意力分散的时候再把他架回卧室塞进被子里，“我是松本润，是你的保镖……”然而樱井根本不给他继续说话的机会，俯身就堵住了他的嘴。  
樱井一手捏着松本的脸强行令他张开嘴，将带着酒味的舌伸进去搅乱松本。强势地扫过松本的牙关，用力吸吮着松本的唇瓣。松本太久没感受到如此强势的压迫感，更何况对方还是个手无缚鸡之力醉酒的Omega，竟就愣在那儿任樱井搜刮他口中的空气直至他感到呼吸困难才把樱井推开。  
“樱井先生？！”松本偏过头大喘着气，一手抵在欲再亲上来的樱井的胸前。松本虽未与Omega交往过，但在他的印象里这样的吻应该不会属于这个性别才是。  
“润君既然不喜欢，那我就走！”樱井突然放弃，从松本身上爬下来，垮着脸站在沙发旁看了眼松本就转身自己走回卧室了，还用力地摔上了门。  
樱井今天穿的裤子并不是很宽松，刚刚他趴松本身上时松本就已经感受到了樱井的那根顶着他的小腹。而他站起来后松本不经意间扫了一眼，胯间很明显地鼓起了。松本觉得脸有些热，也许只是因为匆匆一看，他怎么觉得樱井的那地方不比自己小。  
松本摇了摇头也从沙发上站了起来，可能是被樱井方才那一闹弄得太累了吧。  
趴在门板上听到松本房门关上的声音后，樱井这才回到床上拿出手机给二宫打电话。樱井拧着眉揉了揉下身，等二宫接电话。  
“这都几点了，你不睡我还要睡好吗。”二宫不耐烦的声音从手机里传来。  
“你这不没睡嘛，”樱井不理会二宫的态度，自顾自地报告，“我刚差点玩过了。”  
那边二宫放下分镜，在自家沙发上找了个舒服的姿势等着樱井继续，“嗯，你干嘛了？”拿起水杯喝了一口。  
“我差点就脱裤子跟他干了。”樱井压低了声音，“他的嘴亲起来太舒服了！”  
二宫立刻猛咳了起来，一口水直接呛气管里了。  
“我发现我真的挺喜欢他的了。本来只是觉得他的长相是我的type，就想放在身边玩玩。”樱井撇撇嘴，“结果现在就想每天能看到他、吃到他做的饭，不想放他走了。”  
樱井回想起电影开拍的第一天，结束的时候他边往车走边听经纪人将过几天的行程，大致确认过行程表抬起头时，看到松本蹲在车旁边逗着一只雪白的小狗，明明穿着黑色西装梳着一丝不苟的背头，脸上却挂着孩童般的笑容。平日里不苟言笑，笑起来却足以融化整个地球。  
“松本君，久等了。”结果经纪人加快脚步朝松本走去，还要挥着手喊出声。樱井下意识就把经纪人的胳膊挡了下来，却拦不住他的声音传到松本的耳朵里。松本立刻收了笑容站起身转过身来，整了整西服外套，一脸严肃地向他们微微点头。樱井从他抿嘴的动作里才能确认自己刚才看到的是真实存在过的。  
他好甜啊。樱井顾不上理会经纪人疑惑的眼神，把手收回来覆在嘴上遮住自己快控制不住的笑意。比我的Omega人设还甜。

樱井是Alpha，只是在外假装Omega罢了。反正他肤白脸小，笑一笑也挺像样的。不过是人设，谁不会在镜头前装模作样呢。年轻气盛那会儿他还去过几次夜店，气场转换完所有人都只会认为他不过是个长得跟樱井翔很像的普通人。  
毕竟，谁会认为穿着黑色t恤黑色皮裤，露出额头踩着长靴架腿坐在沙发上，把在场的Omega苏软腿的人会是电视里那个跟在前辈身后笑得乖乖巧巧的新人演员呢。  
但他可想到有朝一日他会碰上松本。这还是他第一次为他的双重身份感到困扰，虽然他在二宫面前口口声声说着没问题他能搞定松本，但内心始终存在着一丝不自信。  
万一松本是喜欢上自己了，但喜欢的是作为Omega柔柔弱弱的自己呢......  
樱井从床头柜上抽了几张纸擦掉了手上和下身的浊液，弹了弹舌，那就让他接受真正的自己。  
另一边松本躺得也不安分，抱着枕头在床上翻来覆去，努力克制着想要起些反应的下身。他快醉倒在樱井深邃的眼眸中了，闭上眼就是樱井强吻自己的场景。樱井喝多了他可是清醒的，樱井再怎么撩拨他都不能跨过那条线。  
松本愤愤地一拳砸向枕头，又叹着气把滚烫的脸埋进去。  
睡吧，睡着了就不会想着了。  
然后他就梦到他被樱井压在身下全身上下都被摸了个遍。  
早上醒来的时候他是浑身冷汗的，梦到被一个Omega压制可不是什么光彩的事，更何况他现在还因为梦而彻底起了反应。松本烦躁地抓了抓头发决定去冲个冷水澡。  
从浴室出来就见樱井已经穿戴整齐坐在餐桌旁了。  
“啊，抱歉。我现在就去准备早餐。”松本立刻向樱井道歉，加快脚步往厨房走。  
樱井却示意他停下，“松本君，我知道昨天我喝得有点多，要是有做什么事情困扰到你了请一定要跟我说。”松本好不容易努力忘掉的画面又跑回了脑中。  
“不，没有什么的。”心虚的松本低下头躲过樱井坦荡荡看过来的视线。  
而樱井也不示弱，站起身隔着餐桌猛地抓住松本的手，“不！请你一定要跟我说！”语气强硬不容松本推脱。  
“就算是工作关系，你也不应该有事情瞒着我不是吗。”樱井仿佛又变成了昨晚那个强势的樱井。  
松本咬了咬嘴唇，过了会才放弃了似的松了紧绷的身子，“昨晚你喝醉了，就，可能把我当成了别的人，亲了我......我知道你只是喝多了而已，我知......”松本抬起头想把事情讲得不那么暧昧樱井就捏着他的下巴再次吻了上来。  
松本睁大了眼睛感受着樱井碰了碰自己的嘴唇就离开了，笑眯眯地用手指摩挲着自己的下巴。  
“我可没把你当成别人哦，润，君。”樱井冲他眨了眨右眼。

今天到片场樱井也是跟二宫两个人凑在一起嘀嘀咕，松本还沉浸在早晨的冲击中缓不过神来。樱井那句话的意思，是他所理解的吗。他还在线这边苦苦坚守，那边樱井就把线一擦大步跨了过来。  
可樱井应该属于更好更配得上他的人，比如是Alpha又是著名导演的二宫。比起自己，他与樱井才更适合。松本看了眼正认真盯着显示器屏幕的二宫，更何况这两个人本来关系就很好，说不定其实早就是自己想的那样了。  
而樱井只不过是在逗自己。  
强行把自己说服的松本在樱井要去赴宴而让他先回家后，难得的决定放纵自己一回。  
说是放纵，其实也不过是去小酒馆借酒消愁，给他紧绷的身心放个假。只是他没想到太久不沾酒的自己没喝多少就醉了。  
一个人抱着酒瓶趴在吧台上，嘴里念念叨叨。身边的客人凑近问他还好吗才听到他在黏糊地抱怨着不想被O上。  
“他是O啊……我还不能喜欢他…嗝……”松本被发胶固定的发型也有些乱了，几缕发丝掉落在额前，闭着眼把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。  
旁边的人被他毫无逻辑的话引起了兴趣，试探地问他，“为什么是O就不行了呢？你不是A嘛？”  
松本摇摇头，又给自己倒了杯酒，“我要是A才好了呢……可是，嗝……可是他又不那么像O……”  
客人愈发地对松本感到好奇，往他身边靠近了些，一手搭上松本的肩，“你别想他了，不如跟我去度过一个愉快的夜晚吧……”  
“那可不行。”斩钉截铁地拒绝从身后传来，下一秒放在松本肩上的手就被打开。不爽地回过头，一个像是中途从高级宴会里跑出来的男人双手抱胸地俯视自己。  
“你，你干什么？”被对方气场逼退还是要虚张声势。  
穿着高领西服的男人淡淡地瞥了一眼，并不打算再搭理他，只是俯下身去看松本。目光落到松本身上时一下变得柔和，“我们回家。”语气轻柔。松本还是摇头，嘟囔着不要。  
方才想要带走松本的客人见男人也吃了闭门羹，刚想阻止他就被瞪了。  
“他是我的。”对方身上的突然散发出的雪松味宣示着主权。  
“润君，听话。”安抚性地吻了吻松本的耳垂，松本就真的静下来了，只是撅着嘴任男人牵起他的手往外走。  
目睹了这一切的客人不再多纠缠，看着两人离去的背影，后知后觉。  
“嗯？不是说是O吗？而且那张脸，怎么有点眼熟？”

走出酒馆两步松本就不肯走了，就像个闹别扭的小朋友站定不肯再往前走一步。樱井揉了揉自己被发胶固定在一边的刘海，好声好气地哄着松本，“乖，马上就能上车了。”  
松本抱着手臂只是摇头。面对不配合的松本，樱井却一点都不恼。看着卸下冰冷外表的松本在自己面前展现柔软的一面，即使是因为醉酒，他也感到开心。  
“那这样吧，我们来玩个游戏。要是我赢了你就要跟我走，你赢了我就不管你了，怎么样？”樱井也不强行带走松本，站在松本面前欣赏着他因为酒精而绯红的脸颊。  
这次松本总算是点了点头。  
“这里有一个问题，我要是答对了，就是我赢。”樱井脸上狡猾的笑意是迷糊的松本无法发现的，“松本君有喜欢的人，对不对？”樱井看到松本很明显地抖了一下。  
“松本君喜欢的人是——”樱井凑到目光躲闪的松本的面前，“樱井先生，对吗？”  
松本一下湿润的眼眶证实了樱井的答案。  
“我，我不能喜欢他！”松本紧紧咬住下唇。  
“为什么？”樱井拉着松本的手把他往自己身边带，“可是他也喜欢你，这可怎么办呢？”  
松本又开始一个劲地摇头，不肯相信樱井的话，吸着鼻子忍住眼泪。樱井恨不得现在就抓着像个小动物一样的松本往墙上按着亲。  
“而且他还有个秘密怕你知道后就不喜欢他了呢。”樱井收敛了自己的信息素，余光瞥到几个从酒馆里出来张望的Omega他才想起来松本是闻不到的，便全靠语言循循善诱，“怎么办啊，他一点都不想离开你……”  
“我，我也不想……我想一直守护着樱井先生。”松本鼻尖红红的，难得一副需要被人保护的模样。  
樱井已经把松本圈在怀里了，他的气息轻拂过松本的肩颈，“那你会接受真正的他吗？”  
“嗯！”松本也抱住了樱井，在樱井身上蹭来蹭去寻找最舒服的姿势。  
“好。”樱井突然弯下身子把松本从拦腰抱起，扛在肩上，“等你明天酒醒了我会再问一遍的。”

樱井小心地将松本放倒在后座上，关上车门坐进驾驶室把车开回自家的地下停车场。樱井停在了一个天花板上的灯坏掉了的车位里，差不多整辆车都没于黑暗中。樱井打开车内的灯回头叫松本，松本因突来的光线不爽地眯了眯眼，然后手举过头顶伸了个懒腰。  
松本的西服外套在酒馆时就自己解开了，回家路上他在后座上翻来翻去，衬衫下摆也大部分被他蹭出了皮带的束缚。此时伸直上身腰部便随着动作在衬衫下若隐若现。  
松本作为保镖也许身材没有过于健硕，可也并不瘦弱。但是他的腰肢却细得过分，平时穿着西服可能看不太出来，到回家后脱下外套，贴身的白色衬衫却完全显现出他的纤细。樱井总是会在心里感叹，即使是一些Omega也不及他。  
下一秒灯便灭掉了，樱井下车再上车，从内反锁车门，所有动作一气呵成。他覆上松本因酒精而滚烫的耳朵，伸出舌尖细细勾勒轮廓。  
松本下意识地躲闪，手推搡着樱井，“不要，我不要被O上......”声音竟都带上了哭腔。樱井觉得又可爱又好笑，继续逗着松本，“嗯？你说不要？”一手撩起衬衫滑进去轻轻抚摸着他想了很久的腰线。松本怕痒，躲得更加剧烈了，拼命摇着头，“不，不要被O......要翔，要翔君......”  
樱井一下停下了动作，他去寻松本的眼睛，“你说什么？你再说一遍。”  
而松本则陷入了一个人的纠结中，在“不想被O上”和“想要樱井翔”的矛盾中将自己越绕越迷糊了。他自暴自弃地举起双手捂住脸，“我好难....”哭腔愈发的明显。  
即使仍有一丝对真相揭露的犹豫，但樱井还是被惊喜的喜悦占据了整个身心。他抓起松本的手往自己颈后带，“你摸摸，有腺体吗？”  
松本胡乱地摸了摸，睁开迷蒙的眼看向樱井，“嗯...没有。”  
樱井奖励性地亲了亲松本的鼻尖，“答对了。”  
“所以你现在是被A上。”  
在松本睁着迷茫的眼睛看过来时吻住了他的唇。吻到松本缺氧地拍打他的肩才肯放过他，樱井再次抓起松本的手，这一次是往自己的身下带。看到松本在触碰到那物的大小后震惊的眼神，樱井舔了舔嘴角。  
“你的翔君，满意吗？”

松本微张嘴喘着气，紧皱的眉头表明他还没完全适应樱井的尺寸。他紧紧抱住樱井，感受着樱井落在自己身上安抚的吻。  
“再放松一点，没事的。”樱井轻咬着松本左乳首旁的痣，下身的动作还是很轻缓。在车上润滑的准备不太够，他必须要有足够的耐心才能让松本不受伤。在缓慢进入的同时樱井试图寻找松本的敏感点，扶着松本的大腿细细抚摸也想要转移一些松本的注意。听着身下松本轻轻细细的喘息，努力不去想背上松本摩挲着肌肤的指尖，樱井咬着牙忍住自己想要大力冲进松本身体的欲望。  
等到樱井全部没入，两人皆是一身细汗。第一次跟Beta做，与Omega不是一个困难等级的体验让樱井感到非常奇妙。他再次低头与松本交换了一个吻，但即使松本是Alpha自己只怕都会是陷进去吧。  
“你，你动一动......”松本咬着樱井的唇模糊不清地说道，双腿也开始缠上樱井的腰。樱井知道松本已经准备好了，将松本的腿抬高，抽出大部分再次用力地顶了进去。“呜......”松本仰起头小声呜咽，露出了漂亮的脖颈。  
松本的身体非常柔软，樱井将抬高的那条腿架在了自己的肩上让松本半侧躺在座位上大开大合地顶弄。松本的手指紧紧抠着皮质座椅，控制不住的呻吟从口中溢出来，“好大......唔...不行......”疼痛中逐渐升起的快感却让他不自觉抬起腰配合樱井摆动。Alpha粗长的性器仿佛要将松本贯穿般开拓他的身体，滚烫的温度碾压着内壁挤开每一条褶皱填满整个甬道，樱井低声喘息着，像是要将松本钉在座椅上地操开他的身体。  
松本快让他发狂了。  
松本陷入情欲的表情让他发狂，松本沾上泪珠的睫毛让他发狂，松本欲拒还迎的摆动腰肢让他发狂，松本甜腻的喘息让他发狂，松本一声又一声黏腻的“翔君”让他快要丧失理智。  
“ぃぃね~”樱井舔了舔落到嘴边的汗珠，俯身含住松本的乳尖舔弄轻咬，“再多叫我的名字。”  
下身与胸前的双重刺激令松本更绷紧了身体，连脚趾都爽得蜷缩起来。他将手插入樱井的发间，在情欲的巨潮中起沉浮不定，带着呻吟愈发的语无伦次，“唔不要......哈...翔君......再多......不......翔君......”嗓音也愈发甜腻。樱井觉得自己要被融化在松本这块奶糖之中了。  
  身下一次一次冲进松本的身体，松本体内的腺液也逐渐跟着樱井的性器被带出体内流到座椅上。樱井将松本的两条腿尽可能地分开，俯下身与松本交换着湿润的吻。越来越多的液体从松本的小穴中溢出，让樱井更好地进出。而樱井的舌此刻也在松本的口中胡搅蛮缠，就跟他身下的挺进一样，霸道有力。  
“你越来越湿了呢，润君。”樱井从松本的嘴角一路吻到脖颈，在松本颈侧的痣上用力地吸吮至留下痕迹，“是我把你操舒服了吗，嗯？要我再快一点吗？”嘴上的污言秽语也是不停。  
“不......”樱井更加激烈的挺进让松本胡乱地抓着樱井的背，“我没...啊，你慢点呜......”这只会让樱井更加想要欺负他。  
  沉着的松本不再冷静，陷入情欲中无可自拔，是自己让他变成这样的。樱井心中升起的自豪感让他更深地进入松本。  
  想看更多，只属于自己的松本的模样。  
  樱井早找到了松本的敏感点，他托起松本的臀部，开始疯狂地进攻那一点。突如其来的刺激让松本尖声叫了出来，樱井立刻吻住他的唇，身下却没有停下。  
  “你是想让所有人都知道你的屁股里正塞着我的东西嘛？”樱井堵回了松本越来越无法控制音量的呻吟，虽然他是不介意多听一些，但这毕竟是公共场合，再偏僻的角落也还是有人经过的可能，“你应该也不想让明天的新闻头条是甜心公主把冷面保镖按在汽车后座做不可描述的事情，对吧？”  
  松本紧紧抿住嘴唇，只是单纯害怕被人发现，樱井相信，如果是没喝酒的松本，他一定会对后半句做出反应。樱井低头笑了笑，然后握住了松本早已挺立在两人之间的性器，用力地上下撸动了几下。  
  “准备好一起高潮了吗？”  
  樱井加快了进出的速度，囊袋拍打臀肉的声响充斥在车内空间一丝不落地传入松本的耳朵。松本除了紧紧抱住樱井什么也做不了，越来越强烈的快感已经将他被酒精麻痹的大脑占领，他无法再去思考任何东西，咬着樱井的耳朵不停叫着他的名字。  
“要...要去......啊......”松本缩紧缠在樱井腰间的双腿惊叫着射了出来。樱井用力捉住松本的手腕，最后一次深深埋进松本体内也释放了出来。  
两人躺在一起喘着气享受着高潮后的平静，樱井的轻吻再一次落在松本的眉间，已经有些脱力的松本哼哼了几声。  
樱井忍不住伸手捏了捏松本的脸颊，“明天见。”

当松本醒来时他发现自己正抱着枕头缩在自己的床上，就和平常一样。松本松开枕头躺平在床上，伸展四肢伸了个懒腰，还在心里窃喜自己喝多了也能安全自己摸回家就被腰间的酸痛感给打败了。  
“嘶......”松本蜷缩着身子倒抽口气，睡意逐渐散去，隐隐作痛的下身某个部位也终于让他意识到了有什么不对劲。松本掀开睡衣，星星点点的粉色印记让他彻底清醒。  
他昨晚，被人睡了？！  
真要命......刚醒来时的舒爽心情烟消云散，转而代之是悔恨困惑交织的复杂心理。  
他还在纠结自己对樱井的感情，转头就跟不认识的人睡了，松本揉着腰，他觉得自己可能不知道该如何面对樱井。他努力回想了一会，也记不清自己是如何回到家的，但却对那场性爱的激烈存有记忆。对方大概是个Alpha吧，才会让他只记得自己被死死按住接受强烈的冲撞。  
门口的敲门声让松本下意识地缩回被子里，紧闭双眼装睡。他还没有做好面对樱井的准备，不管樱井是否知道昨晚他做了什么。  
听着樱井打开门径直走到了床边，松本庆幸自己把脸埋进了被子里，不然在名演员面前他很有可能会很快暴露。  
樱井早早的就醒来了，他只想等松本醒来就好好跟他解释一切。只是时间都快到中午了他也没听着松本房间有什么动静，才有些急。他不知道是松本太累了需要休息还是醒来了不愿理自己。撑着脑袋纠结了会还是决定去敲门，没人应打开门后发现松本还在睡觉的时候樱井暗自在心里松了口气，起码他不是在躲着自己。  
松本在侧躺着整张脸都埋在了被子里，只露出了耳朵。整个人在被子里缩成小小一团，樱井在床边轻轻坐下，忍不住摸了摸松本柔软的头发。连睡姿都可爱得不行，樱井紧绷着的表情也柔和了下来。  
他只是打算看一看松本，而本该熟睡的松本却在他的手放上去时轻微地抖了一下。樱井有些怀疑地盯着松本的耳朵和耳下的那一小片肌肤，果不其然他多摸了一下头那一片就泛起了红。樱井用手指轻轻捏着松本的发尖，好吧，他就是在躲自己。  
“润君，我知道你还在睡觉，所以有些话，我想趁现在悄悄跟你说。”樱井决定赌一把，既然松本不愿面对自己，那就以这种方式说给他听。  
“我喜欢你。”樱井俯下身在松本耳边轻声说着，坐起身后叹了口气，“却有事瞒着你还对你做了不好的事。”  
“昨晚明明知道你是喝醉了，却还是要自顾自地相信意识不清的你说的喜欢我，甚至趁机做了不可饶恕的糊涂事。”  
“明明知道醒来后的你肯定不会原谅我......”樱井的声音听起来悲伤极了，“但是我无法控制我自己，可能这就是Alpha的本性吧......”  
“什么？！”松本的惊呼从被子里传出来，紧接着松本就掀开被子坐了起来，也许用弹了出来更要合适。松本紧紧攥着被角睁大眼睛几乎是瞪着樱井了，“你你你，你说什么？A什么？！”  
樱井无辜地看向松本，“Alpha啊。”  
松本的眼睛高频率地眨着，震惊，不解，难以置信，复杂的情绪在他的眼中交织，张开的嘴颤抖着又合上紧咬下唇。  
“等一下，让我理一下。”松本扶着额头，声音像是被抽光了力气般虚弱。樱井点了点头，即使松本看不到。他没想到松本的反应会这么大，而且重点似乎全部都放在了性别上。果然这才是最打击松本的地方吧，自己保护的小甜心Omega是个对他心怀鬼胎并且付诸行动了的Alpha。  
“你是Alpha。”松本再次抬起了头，虽是疑问句却已经是陈述语气。樱井点头。  
“昨晚，你，是你...嗯...我......”樱井重重点头。  
松本像是泄了气的皮球，瘫倒在床头，抬手捂住脸，“你居然都是骗我的！”  
“不是，你先听我说......”樱井急于解释，他还想为自己再争取一次机会。  
“我就说你在外面发情那次为什么家里的香薰味那么浓，那是你假装的信息素的味道吧！”  
诶，居然是这一点？樱井有些搞不懂松本了，“嗯，是的...我怕暴露身份嘛。”  
松本还是把脸藏在手掌后，“你是故意等我去救你的对不对！药片肯定也是该死的维生素吧！可恶的是我还是中招了！”  
樱井抿住嘴，那次在乐屋被偷袭的确他一个人也能搞定，但他就是故意拖延时间等松本来找他，好让松本看到自己弱不禁风的可怜模样。  
“对不起。”樱井乖乖道歉，手却悄悄摸上松本的手。他从松本的反应中多半猜出了松本的态度，他明白了松本不是酒后胡言，大概是酒后吐真言吧。  
“虽然这个问题我昨天问过了，但我还想听现在清醒的你再回答我一次。”樱井拿下松本遮着脸的手握在手心，另一只手抬起松本的下巴令他看向自己。  
“如果我向你袒露了真相，你愿意接受真正的我吗？”  
松本的鼻尖被蹭得红红的，没有定型的刘海软趴趴的落在额前，上目线柔得仿佛带着水光。  
“做都做了，还说什么不接受。”松本偏过头嘟囔。只是白皙的肌肤脸红起来也十分的明显。  
“那我可以理解为是你也喜欢我的吗？”樱井明知故问，攥着松本的手摩挲着敏感的手心。  
松本怕痒想要收回手却又被捉了回去，没好气地用力地回握了樱井的手，看到樱井疼得龇牙咧嘴才松了劲。  
“嗯。”

“卡！”二宫拍了拍手，走到一旁招呼樱井过去。樱井挠了挠背，也知道自己有点搞砸了。  
二宫搂过樱井的肩，“你应该知道我要说什么吧，不管你碰到了什么好事，你绝对不能影响了工作。尤其我的工作。”  
“对不起。”樱井低下头，脚尖踢了踢地板。  
“你就说你这一晚上NG多少次了，你应该不是一个分不清私人和工作时间的人。”  
樱井的肩开始激烈地抖了起来，“对不起nino，我是真的控制不了我的心情......”竟然捂着嘴开始笑了起来，二宫刚想发作樱井就抓着他的手双眼放光地宣告，“润君接受我了！他还答应跟我在一起了！”  
二宫不管摄影棚里有多少双正注视着他们俩的眼睛，一脚踢向樱井的小腿，“樱井翔你要是下一条再不过，我他妈待会就去跟松本润说你是在玩他你信不信！”  
樱井立刻收了笑容，震惊地看向二宫，“你怎么可以这样？！你这是在编纂谣言！我错了！原谅我这一次不好吗！”  
“不好！”二宫回答得斩钉截铁，“你已经跟我说了不下十遍你跟松本润的事了，我不想再听了我想下班OK？”二宫的眼中满满的威胁，樱井噤了声，干咳了几声开始调整状态。  
二宫边走回监视器旁边没好气地瞪回那些以为他与樱井发生冲突的人，“看什么看，继续干活！”  
樱井今天的拍摄是在晚上，他让松本在家好好休息不必陪着他。  
“既然你也知道了我没有你想的那样柔弱，就不用再担心我无法保护自己啦。”樱井给松本掩好被子，帮他调暗了房间的灯光。  
下午两人开诚布公后，又在卧室做了一次。松本捏着床单哼出声，“唔......你慢点......”他也不知道事情怎么就发展成了这样。明明前一秒还在听樱井解释他是怎么在朋友的宴会上接到二宫的电话说看到自己在柜台独自喝闷酒然后赶来带自己回家，下一秒他就被樱井扑倒在床上吻到无法呼吸。  
“因为现在，才是我真正的发情期啊......”樱井伏在他背上低声喘息。  
松本一边在心里愤愤地回想樱井为了让自己上钩在之前布置了多少陷阱，却又在喑哑的嗓音蛊惑下抬起腰陷得更深。  
心满意足又吃饱喝足的樱井便在拍摄现场破天荒的进入不了状态，频频出错，惹得二宫快要暴走。好在之后的拍摄在二宫的威胁下顺利进行，片场的新人们窃窃私语，二宫不愧是魔鬼导演连甜心樱井都能毫不手软地教训。拥有多年经验的导演助理摇摇头，这两个人早些年闹得更凶的样子才叫人大开眼界。  
当年樱井桑攻击性的眼神其实反串个Alpha都完全没有问题啊，助理看向顺利拍完最后一个镜头带着甜甜笑容与工作人员道别的樱井，叹了口气，樱井果然还是太可爱了。  
可可爱爱的樱井回到家发现空无一人时的表情要是被助手看到，大概会认为电影里的黑脸反派樱井也能胜任了。  
松本这么晚能去哪？难道他白天只是在骗自己，趁着他出门还是逃走了吗？  
“嗯？你回来了？”松本的声音从身后传来。樱井转身冲了过去，在玄关把松本紧紧抱在怀中。  
松本被勒得有些难以呼吸，拍了拍樱井的背，“你怎么了？”  
“我以为你还是不接受我。”樱井的声音闷闷的。  
“没有啦，我只是出门买东西了而已。”松本晃了晃手上的纸袋。  
樱井这才松开松本，弯腰去看松本手上的东西，“你买什么了？可以让我帮你带回来啊。”  
松本却将手背在了身后，“没什么，就是精油而已。”  
“嗯？”樱井眯起了眼，嗅到了一丝不对劲。  
松本在樱井的凝视下目光躲闪，最后还是认命地把袋子给了樱井，“因为我闻不到你的信息素，我就赶在商场关门前去买了雪松精油回来，想知道你的味道是怎样的......”  
樱井盯着脸红红满脸不好意思的松本，只觉得空气中香味的浓度在一瞬间爆发了。他把精油从袋中拿出来，拧开瓶子倒了些在手心，抹上松本的脖颈。从下颌一路滑到衣领下的锁骨，他低头凑近嗅了嗅，“现在你染上我的味道了呢。”挑衅的上目线令松本窒息。  
“不过你居然还能下床跑出去买东西，看来还是我不够努力......”松本的手指点上樱井的唇没让他再说下去。  
“或者说，是我的身体素质太好了。”松本微微皱眉，“不过我的腰还是有点酸，看来得多加锻炼了。”  
“诶别！我知道一种更好的运动方式！”樱井立刻阻止松本，并且一副跃跃欲试的样子。  
松本推开樱井就往屋内走，“不必了！今晚我说什么都不会让你得逞的！”  
“我让你在上面！”发情的Alpha抓着精油瓶从身后扑上松本，吻着他的耳垂循循善诱，“真的，你会超享受的。”浓郁的香味让松本晕了方向。  
第二天保镖就正式罢工了。  
樱井给鼓着脸趴在床上的松本一个早安吻，“我去拍戏啦！”松本扭过头不打算搭理樱井。  
听到大门关上的声音，松本才叹着气在被子里慢慢移动身体尽量不牵扯到胀痛的下身，和仿佛要断掉的腰。  
“可恶……骑乘也太累了……”松本彻底领会到了发情期的Alpha有多么可怕。

时间总是过得飞快，樱井带着他的新电影再次出现在电影节的现场。依旧是人山人海在等待他的出场，为他尖叫。  
经纪人低头看了看表，偏头提示松本时间到了。松本点点头，再次确认对讲机是否能够使用，打开车门。  
穿着暗紫色西服的樱井出现在人们眼中，轻轻挥手引起一阵尖叫狂潮。樱井一如既往地宠爱他的粉丝，带着迷人微笑尽可能多的为他们签名与他们合影。  
松本紧缩眉头盯着人群，依旧一副尽职尽责的工作态度。  
“请问我可以跟你合影吗！”这一次却有小姑娘举着手机面向了他。松本错愕的眼神让小姑娘更加激动，“啊啊啊啊啊愣住的样子也好帅！我能跟你合影吗！”  
“不可以哦～”樱井窜到了她与松本之间，摇了摇头，“你难道不爱我了吗？”  
小姑娘因为樱井的突然靠近而激动到不知所措，捂着嘴尖叫，“啊啊啊啊啊好近！脸好小！啊啊啊啊啊我当然爱你！！！！”  
“那你还想要我的人。”樱井一手搭上松本的肩，另一只手轻轻扯着松本的领带，“这位保镖先生，他可是我的～”说完又是一个夺命wink。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的天呐！我嗑的cp在我眼皮子下发糖是种怎样的体验！我cp锁死了！钥匙被我吞下肚子了！给你们表演一个原地去世啊啊啊啊啊！！！”小姑娘的尖叫声大概足够穿透整个人群。  
松本看着继续给其他人签名的樱井，无奈地笑了笑，继续为樱井警惕着人群。  
“天呐，保镖刚刚是笑了吗！”  
“太好看啊！平时不笑是为了留我们一条狗命吗！”  
“等一下，保镖的那个领带夹，我没记错的话翔君有个一模一样的！”  
“什么？！结婚吧这两个人！”  
这些声音自然也传进了松本的耳朵，低头看了眼领带夹，是早上樱井特意嘱咐让他带上的。原来是故意宣誓主权吗，松本偏头去看樱井，却正好对上他的视线。  
是炽热与爱意的交织，仅一秒，樱井就快速地移开了视线，继续与粉丝互动。  
“嗯？想要我的吻？这我要好好考虑一下了～”樱井突然提高的分贝让松本不得不在意。  
看了眼一脸期待的粉丝，松本正了正领带走过去，一手扶着樱井的肩带他离开。  
“抱歉，时间不够了，樱井先生需要入场了。”松本面无表情不带一丝情绪地说明。  
樱井跟着松本转身走向会场时嘴角得逞的笑意转瞬即逝，用只有两个人才能听到的音量说道，“保镖先生这是在以公徇私呢。”  
“那我送你回去亲他？”松本目视前方面不改色。  
樱井用肩膀轻轻撞了撞松本，“送我去洗手间让我抱你岂不更好？”  
“……闭嘴吧。”保镖的脸染上了粉。  
甜心的笑容达到今日最高甜度。  
“你才是我的甜心。”


End file.
